1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device which can perform wireless communication and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology by which an individual object is identified by wirelessly transmitting and receiving signals (RFID: radio frequency identification) has been put into practical use in a variety of fields, and further expansion of the market for such a technology as a new mode of information communication is expected. An RF tag is also referred to as an ID chip, a wireless tag, or an IC tag, and typically includes an antenna and an integrated circuit (an IC chip) formed using a semiconductor substrate. In RFID, signals are generally transmitted and received wirelessly between an interrogator, which is also referred to as a reader or a reader/writer, and an RF tag. RF tags often take the form of cards, or chips, which are smaller than cards. However, they can take a variety of forms depending on intended use.
Further, when an RF tag itself has flexibility, the RF tag can be attached to a material having flexibility (a flexible material), such as paper or plastic. A structure of an RF tag using a flexible substrate is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-229098). The RF tag having flexibility can be used more widely, and application of the RF tags to a wider range of fields can be expected.